


Unchanged things

by Kiwi528



Series: Between Dark and Light [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi528/pseuds/Kiwi528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　身為前史萊哲林級長、男學生主席、新生代年輕正氣師，阿不思•賽佛勒斯•波特的前途一片光明。但在成為正氣師後的第一項任務竟是：到新羅馬刺探「敵情」！<br/>　　除了努力以假扮黑卡蒂之子的方式掩蓋身分，阿不思更一腳踏進大預言七人（＋威爾／尼克）的感情世界中。隨著接二連三的任務與戰爭，混血英雄們堅貞的友情與愛情故事，令這項暗殺任務困難重重，而他對美麗的執法官那份難以言喻的感情，也與日俱增。究竟阿不思和半神半人們該如何度過難關？有誰會在悲劇中犧牲？又有誰能成功守護自己心中那件「永不改變的事」？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 永遠以後?

**Author's Note:**

> 　　「混血營英雄續集」系列第三篇！（一、二篇希望有朝一日能寫完哈哈）  
> 　　阿芙蘿黛蒂曾預言：「沒有一個半神半人能療癒妳的心」，那如果蕾娜的愛人不是混血人呢？例如，巫師？  
> 　　我希望蕾娜這位渴望愛的女孩也有一個愛與被愛的機會，也想將其他ＣＰ們的愛情故事填補得更完整、深厚，因為每一段感情都有自己的問題和解決方式，也有最適合的開始與結束。  
> 　　希望你喜歡這個故事！也歡迎留言或按個讚（就是文章下方的Kudos鍵）喔！  
> 　（Comments in all languages are welcome！）

　　雨後的空氣中充滿血腥與腐朽的刺鼻氣味，而溼答答的泥濘使危險的道路變得更加寸步難行。但此刻的我，無須任何畏懼。  
　　我從來沒想過此行的目的地為何，就在隨意的位置停下腳步，將隱形斗篷擱置於一旁，讓四周的樹木成為我唯一的遮蔽。我閉上眼睛，將黑色石頭翻轉三次。  
　　我能感覺到有甚麼事發生了。在我緊閉的眼皮下，眼球因接收到刺眼光線而微微顫動。就算久聞聖物的強大力量，親身見識仍是令人不敢置信。我睜開雙眼，方才炫目的光線已經轉為柔和，伴隨著一個嬌小的身影佇立在原先昏暗的森林裡，將四周的樹木照耀得更加陰森。  
　　他的身體如幽靈般透明，頭髮和眼睛都呈現閃閃發光的銀白色澤，乍看之下有點像動畫「捍衛聯盟」裡傑克凍人的真人版。他的外表大約只有十四歲左右，眼神卻蒼老而悠遠，似乎承受著永恆不滅的悲傷和痛苦。  
　　「聖物的擁有者。」他緩緩開口，語調平板空洞。我不知道哪一種痛楚比較揪心，是回憶起他經歷過的悲劇，還是他裝作不認識我的樣子？  
　　「我不知道王十字車站（註：這裡指選擇離開人間的已故巫師去的地方）和你們的冥界是相通的。」  
　　「生與死、死與死之間的道路極端複雜，但彼此的系統間不是永恆不變。」他回答：「你知道，破例了一次後就一定會有第二次、第三次。」  
　　我聞言，下意識地繼續低頭把玩手中的重生石。內疚的感覺在光陰的沖刷下早已被漸漸洗得透明，只剩一些殘餘仍在心中膨脹。此刻我總算體會到了。  
　　我知道我不值得原諒。我不渴望他的救贖，甚至是一點點幫助。那麼多年以來，我只等待一個機會。  
　　一個贖罪的機會。  
　　年近期頤之年，我的步履逐漸蹣跚，法力卻逐漸增強。巫師的壽命很長，半神半人的生命太短。上天用時間將我們分隔開來，好似我們之間的關聯終究是個錯誤。  
　　他一點也沒有變。如同時光仍停留在往日的年華，他仍是個十四歲的孩子。我忍不住懷疑，他是否知道歲月已流逝了多少？  
　　多年前，有一個人曾告訴過我，時間對死者來說並沒有意義。時間，是給活著的人們計算他們離夢想的距離用的。  
　　我回答，難道一位亡魂就沒有夢想嗎？  
　　我記得那雙杏仁狀的褐色眼眸，時時閃耀著翡翠般的亮麗神采；我記得那烏黑的柔順長髮，半遮住臉，以掩蓋不斷滾落的晶瑩淚珠；我記得星空下的一句句誓言、在醫護室裡的一字字安慰；我記得我們曾經牽起手許下了永遠。  
　　但永遠不是永恆。

　　在永遠永遠以後呢？


	2. 黃金情侶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思的任務在一連串的荒唐事件中展開，混血營英雄的重要角色們也會在後幾章陸續登場！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　上一章算是楔子所以很短，從這章開始是正式的故事，之後的每一次更新都會和這章差不多長度。

７０年前…

　　「Hoc piperis acetabulum adderent? (拉丁文:麵要加胡椒嗎?)。」

　　我睜大眼睛看著攤位裡長得很可愛的女服務生，試著從記憶中翻找出合適的回應。「呃…嗯…ｍacaroni？」

　　女服務生揚起一邊嘴角，露出極端勉強的詭異笑容。我猜她正幻想著把手中的筆戳進我的鼻孔裡。

　　「咳咳，」我清了清喉嚨，「我要一份通心麵。」我用標準的英語清楚地重複了一次，連帶著退後一步。

　　女服務生聞言，二話不說就轉身向廚房吩咐了幾句（原來她會說美語，虧我剛才還用拉丁文和她吵這麼久），然後又瞪了我最後一眼，才不耐煩地揮手將我趕走。

　　我退到一旁的等候區，雙手不安地扭動著。現在正值午餐時間，學生們都趁著空堂出來覓食，小小的攤位前大排長龍。剛才排在我後面的人紛紛投來不滿的目光外加嘖嘖聲。這也沒辦法，誰叫我花了將近十分鐘點一盤麵，浪費他們的寶貴生命。

　　在等待的時間裡，我環視了一下周遭環境。在過去兩年的訓練課程中，我學到的第一點就是：出任務最好先從訊息流通，且自己比較不引人注意的地方著手。因此我選擇假扮成普通的大學生，一來在學生群中人多八卦也多，可以蒐集到較多情報；二來我這個「偽」混血人要是加入羅馬軍團很快就會被識破了，豈不是找死。而從學生餐廳開始的原因…，很簡單，因為我餓了嘛。

　　餐廳裡的座位有雙人桌和四人、六人桌可供選擇，也有一長排的多人座桌椅，大概是為了找不到伴、又怕獨自吃飯會尷尬的人設計的。雖然我的大半輩子都在霍格華茲度過，不過因為我爸爸的表哥是麻瓜，我對麻瓜世界的運作系統也略知一二。新羅馬大學看起來和普通的學校沒什麼兩樣，如果忽略精緻的古羅馬式建築，和頭頂飛來飛去的餐盤，實在很難將這裡和神祕的神話世界聯想在一起。

　　由於正午時段人太多，角落的位置都被占滿了。我嘆了口氣，取完餐走向正中央的長排桌。當我在一群女學生旁坐下，準備大嚼已經冷掉的通心麵時，剛才還在嘰嘰喳喳的女孩群突然爆出高分貝的尖叫，嚇得我差點將塞進嘴一半的麵全吐了出來。

　　「搞甚麼鬼…」我喃喃抱怨。

　　「是他耶！」其中一個棕色捲髮的女孩誇張的大叫：「我的天，實在太帥了！」

　　「還有他游泳時…，看看這張！喔…怎麼有人能…天哪…」另一個綁著馬尾、眼影畫很濃的女孩用夢幻的語氣說。

　　我好奇的探頭張望，只見她們正在傳閱幾張照片。雖然不清楚，但隱約能看見照片裡頭是個年輕男子，全身上下只穿著一條海灘褲。

　　「又在看傑克森的照片！這些小丫頭怎麼還是沒學乖呀，像偷窺狂一樣，真令人厭煩。」一個略微低沉的女聲在我附近響起。

　　我轉過頭尋找聲音的來源，坐在我斜對面的女孩正盯著我，嘴角勾起一個無奈的苦笑。

　　「你是新生嗎？我之前沒看過你。」

　　我左看右看確定她真的是在對我說話後（我有過不好的經驗，以前暗戀的女孩朝著我的方向說話，結果其實是在跟我後面的…算了，不說也罷），用最誠懇和善的笑容作為回應，並小心翼翼地回答：「是呀，我對這裡的環境還不是很熟悉。」

　　「別擔心，我剛來的時候也是這樣。」女孩說：「我叫萊拉，農業之神克瑞斯之女。你呢？」

　　「阿不思．波特。我的天神父母是黑…呃…」

　　「黑卡蒂？」萊拉爽朗地哈哈大笑，「別跟我說你是黑帝斯或是赫斯提雅的孩子，那玩笑可開大囉。」

　　「對，就是她。」我不好意思的笑了笑。不動聲色的撒謊是正氣師隱藏身分的必備技能之一，但說自己是某某神的孩子還是太高難度了啊。

　　萊拉沒注意到我尷尬的表情，仍繼續興致勃勃地和我搭話：「所以你也是半神半人囉，希臘人？」

　　希臘人？她的意思是我是希臘神的孩子嗎？原來這裡還有這樣的區分。

　　我點點頭。萊拉露出一個意味深長的微笑，繼續有一搭沒一搭的向我提問。她還將她的麥片粥中僅有的一塊肉分給我，真是個奇怪的女孩。

　　「夠啦夠啦，別這麼明目張膽的看這些照片，妳們是唯恐大家不知道妳們偷拍我的男朋友嗎？」一個高挑的金髮女孩不知何時站到花痴女團的身後。她雙手抱胸，一副盛氣凌人的樣子。在她那雙灰色眼眸閃爍的威嚇光芒下，那群原本吵翻天的女孩們漸漸安靜了下來，她們一邊竊竊私語一邊對金髮女孩投以仰慕的眼神。

　　「安娜貝斯！」金髮女孩身後冒出一個黑髮男孩，混亂中我也不記得他是甚麼時候出現的。他推了推那個名叫安娜貝斯的女孩的手臂，女孩才氣鼓鼓的跟著他離開現場。

　　「看吧，我就說她們老是學不乖，竟敢打波西•傑克森的主意，他和雀斯可是黃金情侶檔呢。」萊拉挑挑眉，將最後一口麥片粥鏟進嘴裡。

　　「為甚麼她們這麼哈波西．傑克森？」我決定保守一點問。經驗告訴我，當來到陌生環境時，最好保持好像凡事都略懂略懂的狀態。何況波西這位仁兄聽起來像是這裡的名人，沒有人會笨到表現出不認識他的樣子。

　　「那當然，誰不崇拜大預言中的七個混血英雄呢？他們在希臘和羅馬營裡都各有自己的粉絲群，不過波西是最有名的，擁護者們一天到晚吵著他和傑生對打到底誰會贏。天知道他們本人聽到會作何感想。」

　　預言七人？我對這個近期的新聞還有點印象。前不久天蠍一直叮囑我要在出發前趕緊記住，可惜魔法部指派任務到出動的時間只有短短兩天，我還沒來的及準備，就被一腳踢進神話世界了。

　　我的腦中忽然冒出一個瘋狂又大膽的想法，「萊拉，我想起註冊的時間快過了，我得趕緊去報到。」我一邊起身一邊說。

　　「喔，快去吧，改天再聊！」

　　我將空餐盤拋進一旁的回收區，拔腿往剛才黃金情侶檔離開的方向跑去。留下一臉困惑的克瑞斯之女。

～～～

　　由於太依賴魔法，我平時運動的機會（我沒遺傳到我老爸的魁地奇天賦，抱歉喔）可說是少之又少，造就了懶散的個性和瘦弱的身材。更糟的是走廊上擠到連轉身的狹小空間都沒有，害我不能用現影術脫身，真是感謝「天神」庇佑啊。

　　幸好波西和安娜貝斯還沒有走很遠。我狂奔了一陣後，看到他們兩人正坐在半圓形迴廊的沙發上，旁邊堆了一大疊書。安娜貝斯的手中正捧著一本，他們將頭湊在一塊兒嘰哩咕嚕的認真討論著。不過大概是我喘氣的聲音太驚天動地，他們兩個很快的抬頭看我。

　　「你沒事吧？」波西關心的問。

　　「呃…」我真想用力賞自己巴掌，讓嘴巴不要再發出呃或嗯的回應，「我沒事。久仰大名了。」

　　他們兩人交換了一個眼神，疑惑的意味更濃了。

　　「你認識我？」波西皺眉。不知道為甚麼，他的表情瞬間變得很沮喪。

　　「那當然。」我簡短的回應。「我找不到學院的位置，你可以帶我去嗎？」

　　「你讀甚麼學院？我可以帶你去。」安娜貝斯提議。

　　老天，我竟然忘記這麼重要的一點。我還沒決定自己要讀甚麼學院呢！在霍格華茲自有分配帽為我們省去這個煩惱，所以我壓根兒沒思考過這個問題。

　　情急之下，我指著波西說：「和他一樣。所以我才來找你們啊，哈哈。」

　　我心想和波西一樣比較安全。我是男生，安娜貝斯可不會擔心我勾引她的男朋友吧。至於波西是不是容易吃醋這點我就不敢保證，我還是儘可能離他的女朋友遠一點比較好。

　　黃金情侶檔似乎接受了我的說法。幾分鐘後，我跟著波西下樓梯，在花園另一端的走廊裡穿梭。一路上我們都沒有交談，他比我想像中安靜許多，可能是我們對彼此還不熟悉吧。在我的刻板印象中，風雲人物應該都很擅長交際才對。

　　我決定先打破沉默。但要開甚麼話題呢？感情生活是個敏感地帶，不過在此刻卻是最安全的話題，至少他和安娜貝斯剛才看起來滿和樂的樣子。

　　「所以你們交往多久啦？」

　　波西猛然停下腳步，睜大眼睛不敢置信地看著我，紅暈以每秒百萬公里（反正就是超快啦）的速度竄上他的臉頰，「我？交往？」

　　面對他過度慌張的反應，我好笑地轉了轉眼睛，「你不是剛才那個金髮的的男朋友嗎？」

　　「是沒錯啦。」他奇怪的看了我一眼，然後掐指開始算，「一、二、三，到目前為止五年。」

　　我不禁發出讚嘆的嘖嘖聲。我爸的初戀故事(聽說是和一個漂亮的雷文克勞女孩)只維持短短幾個禮拜，和他們的五年比起來可說是相差甚遠。不愧是黃金情侶。

　　「你真的很怪。」波西仔細地打量我。我被他好奇的目光盯得有些不自在，不過這近距離的觀察也讓我看清楚他的面貌。

　　聽完剛才那些女孩瘋狂的尖叫聲，波西．傑克森真正的長相實在和我想像中落差很大。他和我差不多高，這也表示他是個矮冬瓜，因為我才１７６公分上下而已。淡橄欖色的皮膚配上一雙大大的巧克力色眼睛，黑髮不是烏黑的那種，而是中間參雜著些許深褐色髮絲，看起來像想染黑卻失敗的樣子。當然這不代表他長得不好看，老實說他還滿可愛的。嬌小的身材加上略帶稚嫩的五官，是那種我妹妹莉莉會恨不得撲過去抱他的類型。不過那群女孩們竟然誇張到去收集他的泳裝照，真是太恐怖了。

　　正當我對那些女生的奇怪癖好感到毛骨悚然時，波西打斷了我的思緒：「你還沒自我介紹呢，你叫甚麼名字？」

　　「阿不思．波特。」我不假思索的回答，「黑卡蒂之子。」

　　「真巧，我有個朋友叫露．艾倫，她也是黑卡蒂的孩子，也許你們有機會可以認識一下。對了，怎麼都沒看過你出現在混血營？」

　　「我忙著處理其他事。」我不知道該找甚麼藉口，只好隨便搪塞過去。波西倒是很能理解的點點頭。

　　我們繼續往前走。他好像一打開話匣子就停不下來似，滔滔不絕的隨便亂聊，講話的速度快到我都要招架不住了。他從混血營的生活（他還是不斷強調我應該去會會露．艾倫，講的好像那位小姐下一秒就會憑空蹦出來一樣）到抱怨他的室友（某個主修古羅馬醫術的學生），之後開始說他姊姊和他姊姊的男朋友的故事（我一點也不想知道他的準姊夫怎麼變成鯨魚）還有波西和安娜貝斯……。

　　波西和安娜貝斯？

　　等等，他不就是波西嗎？

　　我陷入混亂中，感覺自己快爆炸了。一方面也是因為他無止盡的話題和複雜的人物關係快把我逼瘋了（這代表我很認真聽）。

　　如果我是女生的話，我現在應該會用最最最淑女的方式抱頭尖叫。可惜我不是。我只能安慰自己，認錯人並不是甚麼倒楣的事。至少不會是今天最倒楣的事。

　　因為當我抬頭看到寫著學院名稱的原木雕刻門牌，我才知道甚麼叫慘劇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章節見啦˙ˇ˙  
> Comments in all languages are welcome！


	3. 0129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　最近都在忙著過年，所以有一段時間沒更新了，真是抱歉！  
> 　祝全球華人農曆新年快樂喔 :))  
> 　Enjoy!

　　「就是這裡嗎？」我指著掛有「建築系」牌子的大門問。眼前是棟雄偉的建築，雖然不如霍格華茲的古城堡般高聳入雲，卻意外地有股氣派莊嚴的氣勢。建築物每一層的轉角處都有圓形迴廊，就連門柱間的雕刻也是巧奪天工，任何細節都非常精緻美麗。儘管如此，我還是不會因此被這個系吸引來就讀。

　　「不是，」波西，更正，「假」波西回答：「這裡是建築系，我只是順道來拿安娜貝斯要借我的書而已。」

　　所以安娜貝斯是主修建築的學生。我不禁鬆了口氣。剛才知道眼前這位並不是波西．傑克森本人時，我暗自後悔當初沒有說自己和安娜貝斯同樣主修，白白失去認識神話世界最有名的人之一的絕佳機會。我對藝術學院沒什麼意見，只是從小就和藝術處得不太好，不管音樂或繪畫都不是我的菜。這也是因為我擁有很強的魔法天賦，大部分時間都用在探究和練習魔法上的關係。魔法部派我出這項特別任務，就是希望我廣泛的魔咒應用能力可以對付眾多混血人各式各樣的天賦。

　　「你所見的整棟都屬於藝術學院，而我目前主修的系館在那裡。」迅速的取完書後（我在門外等他），他帶我走向建築物側邊的另一個拱型大門，並給我一個看起來嘴角幾乎沒有牽動的微笑，「沒關係，很多半神半人都有閱讀障礙。這裡每扇門都長得很像，你最好把門牌的樣子記清楚，別再走錯了。」

　　我看了看他，又轉頭看了看通往我未來去處的大門。我忽略想澄清自己沒有閱讀障礙的衝動，努力思索可以從藝術學院脫身的藉口。

　　「抱歉，我好像搞錯地點…」我換上一副「超級無敵抱歉」的誠懇表情，打算向他坦承加求救。但當我一轉身，簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

　　他不見了！？

　　就我的記憶中，人類應該是不能瞬間移動的，除非是會現影術的成年巫師，而且還要在沒有管制的自由區域中（例如校園內就是管制區域）才能使用。更重要的是，他沒有聽過「幫人幫到底」這個道理嗎？雖然也不能怪他不知道我會有選錯主修的問題啦。

　　我硬著頭皮穿過美術系的拱型大門。

　　令人驚訝的是，門內竟然還有個精緻的小庭院，中央佇立著一座手持畫筆的等身阿波羅雕像，就算只是一座雕像，太陽神燦爛的笑容還是刺眼到令我難以直視。花園裡開滿五顏六色的花朵，多種花香融合起來竟一點也不衝突，反而相互輝映，共奏一段完美和諧的旋律。月桂樹圍繞在庭院四周的教室外圍，更增添了許多浪漫風情。

　　幸好教室門牌寫的都是編號加英文而不是拉丁文，我遠遠的就發現藏身在二樓角落的系辦公室。悠揚的旋律從辦公室微開的門縫間竄出，促使我停下腳步。

 _「_ _你是否有看見今晚的流星閃過？_

_你是否也沉醉在那燦爛奪目的滿天星辰中?_

_你是不是和朱比特共謀_

_要帶我走？_

_我想你和月亮和涅普頓是對的_

_因為我就像星光般閃亮_

 

_「我以不同的角度看世界_

_你繽紛了我的視野_

_讓它從此不再黯淡失色_

_怡然自得的生活_

_這才是我夢寐以求的_

_你讓我想哼起歌_

_你讓一個女孩小鹿亂撞_

_而我是確確實實的愛著_

 

「 _你是否有看見今晚的流星閃過？_

_你是否也沉醉在那燦爛奪目的滿天星辰中?_

_你是不是和朱比特共謀_

_要帶我走？_

_我想你和月亮和涅普頓是對的_

_因為我就像星光般閃亮_

_如此閃亮。」_

　　「如此閃亮…」我不知不覺跟著小聲覆誦。歌唱者的聲音不像原唱Sydney一樣優美清亮，也沒有高超的技巧點綴，但她如珍珠般圓潤的溫柔嗓音卻帶有力量，足以撞擊人心。

　　歌聲嘎然而止，門內的黑髮女孩疑惑的微微傾身望向外頭。從她發現我時眼中閃過的驚訝神色判斷，我懷疑自己臉上是不是還黏著通心粉。

　　「我是轉學生，想申請這個系的課程。」我說。

　　女孩因為剛才唱歌被抓到而面帶紅暈，但還是努力正色道：「值班的人剛才有事出去了，你要不要等一下再過來？ 」

　　我聳聳肩，想想這樣正好有藉口思考一下要不要衝到別的學院，於是腳跟一旋準備推門離開。能在這麼美的環境下讀書實在很迷人，儘管迷人程度比不上眼前這女孩…。天哪，一定是月桂花的香氣讓我昏頭了，絕對是這樣沒錯。

　　「等一等！」女孩叫住我。我立刻轉身，心中升起了幾絲期待，儘管我不知道為何會冒出這種情緒。

　　女孩將整理到一半的畫冊推到一旁，從桌子下方的抽屜裡抽出一張表格紙遞給我。「將上面的基本資料填一填就可以了。如果有問題，等瑞秋回來後再問她。」

　　「不用入學考試嗎？或是申請核准？就學經歷影本？社團幹部證明？」

　　「不用不用，」女孩不耐煩的揮揮手，雖然她的臉依舊紅通通的，連佯裝出來的厭煩表情都很難說服人，「只要你是混血人―不管神的血統佔幾分之一―都可以來新羅馬大學。這裡永遠歡迎來自任何地方的新成員。」

　　聽她的語氣，彷彿這間學校是她開的一樣。我忍住微笑，挪了張椅子在她面前坐下。她目不轉睛的端詳我振筆疾書的樣子。

　　「你是涅普頓的後代嗎？」過了一會兒後，女孩打破沉默。

　　我抬頭迎向她銳利的眼光。她的眼睛是幾近黑的深褐色，長長的睫毛微微顫動，加上內雙眼皮將杏仁狀的雙眼襯托得更加深邃。當對上她的目光時，似乎有股拉力將我拉進那兩團令人深陷的漩渦。

　　「我是黑卡蒂之子，怎麼了嗎？」

　　「沒事。」她猶豫了一會兒，又補上一句：「只是覺得你跟我認識的一個人長得很像。」

　　「真的嗎？那真是他的榮幸，黑髮綠眼可是新一代時尚的象徵呢！不過黑髮棕眼也不錯，簡單的搭一件Ｔ恤就很清秀可愛。」我拋給她一個嘴角上揚一邊的微笑，企圖化解她的尷尬。感謝我有個小難纏妹妹莉莉，哄女生這種小事我還是會的。

　　女孩轉了轉眼睛，剛才緊繃的表情消失得無影無蹤。「但我現在知道了，你和他一點也不像。」

　　「可能是因為我的魅力比較與眾不同吧！既然我有這個機緣被妳誤認成他，那我有機會和他一樣知道妳的名字嗎？」

　　「蕾娜。」

　　「蕾娜？」我笑著猜測：「妳一定是維納斯之女吧？」

　　蕾娜沒好氣的糾正：「貝婁娜之女啦。就是女戰神，你沒聽過嗎？」

　　我搖搖頭，「我對羅馬的天神比較不熟。」

　　「那你最好小心一點，我不是你可以用來隨便調情打發時間的對象，希臘人。」

　　蕾娜雙手交叉放在胸前，將身體往椅背一靠。午後的和煦冬陽從一旁的方窗灑落，點點金光在室內活潑跳動，映照在桌上、牆壁上、她的臉上。她穿著寬鬆的「SPQR」紫色Ｔ恤和緊身牛仔褲，玲瓏有緻的身材若隱若現。紮成一條辮子的頭髮看起來軟而蓬鬆，隨意的斜垂在左肩上；整齊分邊的斜瀏海，將原本鵝蛋臉的線條襯托的更加優美。從她一分鐘前放鬆的表情，看得出她的個性其實有可愛的一面，並不是個嚴峻的人。為甚麼要刻意保持冷漠的樣子呢？女生有時真令人猜不透。

　　「填完後放著就可以了，學費的繳費通知之後會公布。」蕾娜面無表情的說。

　　「也許妳不必因為自己是戰神的孩子就處處防著別人。」

　　「甚麼？」蕾娜不悅的揚起一邊眉毛，但語氣中疑惑的成分居多。

　　我沒有回答，只頭也不回的穿越走廊離開。我也搞不懂自己為何會突然冒出那一句話。我通常不喜歡隨便過問他人的私生活，尤其是在危機重重的臥底期間，愈熱心就愈容易洩露身分。既然蕾娜是戰神的孩子，我的話語一定嚴重冒犯了她。但若能讓她因此而反省她的態度幾秒，我想也值得了吧。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「原來你在這，SOL0129！」我喃喃道，進房間前欣慰的戳了房號牌子幾下。這裡的建築構造各個都像迷宮一樣，連到學生宿舍找間房都要經歷不斷的問路、掉頭、問路、掉頭…。

　　寢室裡比我想像中還要寬敞。兩張雙人床（為甚麼不是四張單人床呢？）分別擺放在左右兩側，個人的書桌和衣櫃被床分隔在兩邊，中央有塊空地，大理石鋪成的地面閃爍著令人安心的微光。右手邊的兩個位子看起來有住人，他們的桌上貼了許多寫滿課堂筆記的便利貼，床上還有一臺筆記型電腦和寫有李．佛雷秋花體簽名的吉他。其中靠近窗戶的位子，牆壁上貼著幾張鉛筆線稿，有些著色著到一半，大部分是看起來像某個營區的圖片。桌子上有幾本漫畫，和一個顏料未用完的水彩調色盤。靠近門的位子也貼了一張人物色鉛筆素描，畫風和剛才看到的線稿一樣，裡頭有三個微笑的金髮男孩。我的心裡湧起一股暖意。這張畫讓我想到我母親的家族，衛斯理們總是有一頭火紅的頭髮和長滿雀斑的熱情笑臉，很遺憾的，我完全沒遺傳到以上兩個特徵。不過畫裡的三個男孩除了同樣有一頭金髮外，長相完全不相似。拿著弓箭的矮小男孩有著烏黑的眼睛，尖尖的鼻子和瞇瞇眼令人聯想到童話中的小精靈；有著淺褐色眼睛的男孩看起來年紀最大，他手上拿的吉他和擺在床上的那把一模一樣；中央提著醫療急救箱的男孩是三人中長相最帥氣的，他有著迷人的溫暖笑容，淡藍色雙眼像是晴空萬里。

　　左手邊另外兩張桌子只零零散散的放了幾本教科書，甚麼《生態保育學概論》啦，《環境倫理》啦，連床鋪也平平整整的，完全沒有躺過的痕跡。我順勢躺下，舒服的伸展肢體，享受臥底生活難得的放鬆時刻。雖然床鋪的裝飾不如霍格華茲的四柱大床華麗，但同樣柔軟舒適。現在是傍晚時分，太陽才剛準備西落。礙於時區問題，我打算先休息一會兒，等午夜時（等於英國的早餐時段）再跟天蠍聯絡，那小子最討厭別人擾亂他的好夢了。

　　我的腦海中又浮現那位黑髮女孩的臉。她叫甚麼？蕾娜？明明唱著那麼快樂的歌，她的表情卻很憂傷。像是訴說對某件事物的深切渴望，就算期盼總會落空，還是執著地繼續守候著；又像是追憶再也回不去的過往，儘管現在擁有更美好的新生活，但總不如從前的刻骨銘心、值得回味。一直以來我都對音樂沒什麼概念，但我似乎能從她的歌聲中看到一些模糊的意象。許多片片斷斷的回憶在我的眼前跳動，時而融合，時而分裂成一塊塊碎片。第一天搭上霍格華茲列車、詹姆離家出任務、在禁忌森林裡迷路、泰迪向薇朵兒求婚、衛斯理爺爺的喪禮、和波巴棟的女孩共舞…。黑夜、笑容、酒杯、血、…，腳印、蠟燭、鈴鐺聲、眼淚……

~~~

　　「詹姆、詹姆、 …」一個嬌嫩的女孩嗓音說：「不公平，我也要去啦！」

　　我踏了踏潮濕的草地。下過雨的花園四處飄散著清新的花香和青草混合泥土的澀味。各種初春的甘美空氣充塞了我的腦袋，使我們的興奮之情愈發沸騰。我和哥哥肩並肩站著，愉快的笑容掛在兩人臉上。

　　「妳年紀還太小了，小妹。妳先去找玫瑰玩，我和小思會拍很多很多照片回來給妳看，好不好？」

　　莉莉不滿的嘟著小嘴，「不公平，我騎飛天掃帚騎得比小思好多了！只是因為你們是男生，爹地就讓你們自己出去玩！」

　　我呻吟了一聲，詹姆聞言則哈哈大笑。

　　「就讓她一起去吧。只要別發生甚麼事，爸和媽應該不會說甚麼。」我聽見自己咕噥道。

　　三分鐘後，我們三兄妹從明鏡般的湖面上呼嘯而過。儘管冷冽的寒風在我們耳邊咆哮，依然蓋不過莉莉「抗爭」勝利後的瘋狂大笑。我們欣賞著湖面上自己的倒影，輕踩出一波波緩緩蕩漾開的漣漪。

　　「詹姆？」穿過森林時，莉莉突然緊張的呼喊：「詹姆！詹姆！」

　　「甚麼？」詹姆大聲叫回去。他熟練的在針葉林間迅速穿梭，一刻也不得閒的樣子。

　　我奮力跟上前面兩人的速度，依然望塵莫及。逐步降低的溫度將我的手指甲凍成紫白色，僵硬的四肢開始不聽使喚。詹姆和莉莉的呼喊聲變得愈來愈遙遠，眼前的世界模糊成急速快轉的錄影帶，樹枝與樹葉劃傷了我的皮膚。

　　我衝出森林，飛到無垠的天空中，繼續垂直往上衝。還未停止，永不停止。而我在地表看到的最後一個畫面，是莉莉如失重的娃娃般，全身癱軟的直直落下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蕾娜唱的歌曲是Echosmith樂團的Bright，我把歌詞改成中文翻譯版了XD  
> 歌詞中的Jupiter原意是指木星，而Neptune指海王星。刻意翻成朱比特和涅普頓的原因...  
> 我想你懂得。

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎留言給我評論喔！  
> Comments in all languages are welcome！


End file.
